1. Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications devices used in wireless communications networks. More particularly, the invention concerns a wireless communications device that seeks to correct its sleep clock to account for temperature induced errors.
2. Background
A mobile phone periodically awakens from the sleep state for a brief length of time, in order to receive paging signals from base stations alerting the phone to incoming calls and also to perform other tasks such as searching for pilot signals of nearby base stations, etc. The timing of this wake state is critical because it must overlap a predetermined network-established time. If the wake state occurs too late or too early, the phone will miss its opportunity to send/receive signals at the network-established time. In this case, the mobile phone would miss any arriving calls, and the phone might lose network service entirely.
There is a need, therefore, for accurate methods of correcting a sleep clock operating in a wireless environment.